


Little Dancers

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Child POV, Children, F/M, Fluff, children first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tywin and Joanna’s first meeting as children.





	Little Dancers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joannalannister (tywinning)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



> I named Joanna’s other siblings apart from Damon and Stafford, as they’re currently not named in canon.

Joanna Lannister thinks Casterly Rock is awfully big. Lannisport where they have been staying for the last few months, is dwarfed by the size of the Rock alone. Never mind it's giant castle and mines.

Her mother, Marla, holds her chubby little hand as the walk into the castle. They trail behind her father, Jason, as they travel through the halls of Casterly Rock.

"Welcome brother!" Tytos calls out when he sees them. Jason envelopes his brother in a bear hug, and looks down at his brother's children.

"I see you have all your little cubs here."

"As do you." Tytos smiles at Joanna and her siblings. Joanna's youngest sister Rohanne hides behind their mother's skirt, and while her older brothers, Stafford and Damon, bows to their uncle.

Tytos's sons and daughter stand in a line beside their mother, Jeyne. The oldest, Tywin, towers over Joanna and her siblings. Even over Damon, who is the tallest boy she knows.

Tywin has a mop of gold hair like his father, but he's combed it back and tried to tame it. Unlike his father, whose curls run past his eyes in a surly mess. He wears a red velvet doublet with gold detailing, a miniature of his father's own clothes.

His brothers stand beside him in similar doublets. They're all a head shorter then Tywin, who hits his father's abdomen. Genna wears a red ballgown that's skirt is quiet large, and swallows her form.

"Come come! We have a feast prepared for you." Tytos leads them into the Great Hall where several minstrels play as courtiers chat and dance.

They're guided to their seats, and Joanna scrambles into her father's lap. Tywin looks at this with interest, but when he catches her gaze, looks away.

Joanna giggles and plays with her father's sleeve.

They're served a fine meal. Deer drenched in a rich sauce. Her brothers Gareth and Alvyn dig in without any manners. Earning a sharp reprimand from Marla.

A minstrel sings and jugglers play, much to her delight. Giggling lightly as they entertain. Her small hands clapping once they finish a rendition of 'Jenny's Song.'

Tywin watches her the whole time discreetly. Intrigued by the general cheeriness of Joanna. Genna is nothing like her. Less giggly and prone to laughter. More serious, but wise for her age. Then again, Joanna is a year her junior.

Joanna catches him once or twice, but does nothing. Simply smiling at him. Once Tywin even smiles back.

Tywin as wise and stern as he is, eventually gets caught smiling. By his father no less. "Would you look at that!" Tytos exclaims. Clamping a hand on his son's shoulder. "You can smile!" He lets out a belly laugh, and Tywin's smile quickly turns to scowl.

Joanna pouts as well at Tywin's simmering anger. He had been grinning only moments ago, and now he looks like Stafford when he plays at being The Laughing Storm.

When the meal is done, she slips out of Jason's lap, and pads over to Tywin. The little bells on the tips of her shoes jingling. He's still scowling when she taps him on the shoulder, but his face goes neutral when he looks down at her.

"Hi." She gives him a small wave. Her own curls bouncing.

"Hi." He says back. Clearly surprised and uncertain by her sudden approach. She smiles brightly as she takes his hand, as 'Good Queen Alysanne' comes to an end.

"Dance with me?" Joanna says in her cutest voice.

"Aww." Tytos coos behind them. "Go on son! Dance!" Tytos slaps him on the shoulder, and Tywin looks ready to refuse just to spite him, but he looks at Joanna again, and visibly softens.

He nods, and slips out of his seat. Taking her dainty hand in his. They head to the center of the dancing, and the adult couples step back to give them room. All oohing and awwing at the sight of the two children.

'The Bear and The Maiden Fair' is struck up by the singers, and Tywin takes the lead. Slightly awkward as he twirls her around. Still not completely use to his new height since his recent growth spurt.

He grows more the confident the more Joanna giggles in delight. Even lifting her in the air twice. Much to the pleasure of his father, who cheers.

Tywin's face goes scarlet, but at her apparent happiness, he lifts her again. Enjoying her musical laughter.

When the song comes to an end, Joanna continues to hold his hand. Returning with him to the table. Tytos continues to tease his son, but Tywin can't find it in him to became angry and petulant. At least not with Joanna at his side. Maybe later he'll pout in his room.

Tytos lifts Joanna onto his lap. "You must spend more time with my Tywin. You might yet turn him into a happy boy." He grins even as Jeyne shoots him a glare. Unhappy with his picking at Tywin. As light hearted as it is.

Joanna enjoys her new perch, unaware of anything else happening. Looking down at the other feast guests. It's so high up here. In the Lord's seat. She can't wait until she's a Lord's lady, and sits beside him at feasts. She’ll have the perfect spot to peer down at dancing guests.

Tywin looks back at her once he takes his seat again, and sends her one more smile. Though it goes as quickly as it comes. Not wanting Tytos to spot it again, and tease him once more.

As Joanna beams in return, she thinks she'd like to play with Tywin once more. He seems to like her, and she likes him too. They could have lots of fun together.


End file.
